


House Arrest

by ladybugseatppl



Category: TwitchRP, gta5 rp
Genre: M/M, TwitchRP - Freeform, gta5 rp - Freeform, house arrest, trp, twitch rp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugseatppl/pseuds/ladybugseatppl
Summary: Meanager is under house arrest, and one way to curb the isolation is to go get himself in more trouble. He's hoping one cop in particular shows up to arrest him again.--Jason be pining after Paul. thats the fic.
Relationships: Paul Forestar/Jason Jolt
Kudos: 4





	House Arrest

So maybe the plan to become the most wanted man alive to turn himself in to Forester wasn’t going as quickly as he wanted. But Meanager was in it for the long haul. He certainly felt that his new successful crime spree would have garnered more attention. Maybe he wasn’t thinking big enough? 

Maybe the judge thought he just really liked jail- and maybe that’s why he was put under house arrest. 

He was given six months on House arrest with a shiny black cuff on his ankle. The cuff was made even more fashionable with another pair of skinny jeans bought from the women’s clearance section of Hot Topic. The only time he was allowed to leave was allotted times for work (ha). 

It seemed like a piece of cake at first, just an extended period of Extra Grounded? Hell yeah. The judge let him off easy really. Then two hours went by the first day and he realized it was going to be impossible. 

Jason was a fidgety person, someone who had to be moving constantly. He could only pace around his room like a caged animal before he’d go insane. 

He laid sprawled out on his bed with his phone dangerously close to falling on his face (he refused to give into the trend of pop sockets). Texting Commander how he was bored didn’t take up as much time as he thought it would. Nor did texting anyone else. Why was he so fast at texting? Jason even tried typing one letter at a time as slow as possible but grew bored and ended up hitting send on a message half way that said “for real I’m gonna” 

Commander Chaos sent back a question mark. 

Jason had forgotten what he was gonna do to even clarify so he tossed the phone beside his pillow and stared up at his ceiling. If he left the house his stupid bracelet would start buzzing and cops would show up and-

Wait. 

There was like a one in at least twelve shot that Forester would show up to drag his ass back inside. That could be fun. Maybe he could play a game and see how far he could get each time before the cops rearrested him? 

He rolled out of bed, grabbed his phone, and made his way towards the front door. Feeling sort of giddy, Jason took one step across the threshold of the door, then another. No alarm yet. Of course not, it’s only when he left the property entirely. Still, he felt a rush. One foot after the other and suddenly the light that flashed green was blinking rapidly red. 

He stared at the light with a grin across his face. A quick snap of his camera sent a picture of him with his back to the street. 

\- gonna try to get Forester to come over

\- haha wow what makes you think he’ll be the one to show up though?

\- just have to keep trying till he does 

Like any bad “millennials and their phones” cartoon, Jason walked down the street, nose buried in his phone as the blinking red grew faster on his ankle. It was like it kept telling him it wasn’t a Great idea, but that was just the police program talking. He knew his idea was genius. 

He got down to the Starbucks by the time the sounds of a siren going woo woo once pulled up beside him. He looked over and flashed a cheesy grin with double pistols and a wink as the window began to roll down. 

O’Malley. 

“Ah, you know you aren’t supposed to leave your house, yeah?” O’Malley asked in that very “disappointed dad voice” that Meanager just snorted at. 

“How else am I supposed to meet up with Forester?” He drawled, leaning against the car from the passenger side to look in. O’Malley only sighed and pinched his brow as if that’d help stop the forming headache. 

“Get in the car an’ I’ll drive you back home with a warning.” 

Jason thought about this for a second and began to walk backwards. It was the look of determination on his face that O’Malley began to panic.

“Oh no no- don’t-“

Jason tried to Duke Brothers jump in the window. He’d blame the fact O’Malley was rolling up the window as fast as he could for the reason why he fell on his ass so painfully. 

O’Malley rolled the window back down and sighed. “Can ya just get in the car like a normal man?” 

“Ohhhhh, I need an ambulance.” Jason moaned, recovering from his failed stunt by sitting up on the ground and rubbing his knee. 

“No you don’t.” 

“Broke my funny bone.” Jason continued, entirely ignoring O’Malley. 

“No you didn’t.” He scoffed.

“Nooo…. No I’m dying O’Malley. Call Reese Puff-”

“Meanger.” O’Malley warned, putting his car in park to get out. He pulled him up by his forearm in a surprisingly strong grip. He lifted Jason up and stood him on his feet before shoving him towards the back seat of his cruiser. It wasn’t gentle, but being manhandled wasn’t a new or unwelcome thing in Jason’s life. In fact he kept playfully groaning about his sore backside as O’Malley sighed and closed the door on him. 

Jason spent the car ride back to his house by taking selfies of himself, and pictures of the back of O’Malley’s head, and just like that, he was back to square one. Locked back up inside his home with a stern warning. One he answered with a sheepish, almost flirtatious grin. 

He waited probably two hours before he went back out- this way a different direction than the way he assumed O’Malley ran off to. The ankle bracelet did the same as earlier, blinking rapidly as if to scream at him. He had a date with a certain cop and he was going to get it. 

Jason walked around for what felt like hours, waiting to be picked up. Only no one came. He even walked into a bank, made eye contact over his sunglasses with the receptionist. He didn’t get to say anything before she pointed at the door for him to walk out again. Noted. 

So it left him to text Forester a series of selfies. One of the ankle bracer glowing red, another one of him making a pouty face with a peace sign in front of the bank. Another picture of his back (as best as he could get). 

No response. 

He groaned. How long was he going to be ignored?

Not only that, it was getting dark. 

With no other options, Jason began making his way home. He walked all the way only to turn on the street and finally see a cop car sitting outside the front of his home. 

It was too dark to get a look at who was in the seat, but Meanager had a good feeling that he knew who sat there. And when the lights switched on with a short “whoop whoop” before shutting off, the intipcation Jason felt only grew. 

“Heyy,” one could just hear the drawn out “y” noise as Jason slauntered closer and leaned against the hood of the car. He grinned, self satisfied when Forester got out with a trademark sigh. 

“Hey Bud,” 

“Hmm?”

“You know you aren’t supposed to leave your house at this hour.” There it was, that classic dad talk. Met with that passive, almost irritated sort of gaze. Forester put his hands on his belt and waited for a response. 

Jason’s grin was face splitting. 

“What are you gonna do? Arrest me some more?” 

Wrong- or maybe right choice of words. 

Forester sighed again and his hand moved to the cuffs. “I should, I should bring you in.” 

“Or you could come to my place instead.”

“Get inside,” Forester scoffed, waving him off. 

“Yeah, yeah totally. But I mean, I’ll just leave again unless you tuck me in bed.” He grinned. “Read me a bedtime story. Get me a glass of milk. You know.” 

He looked over Jason with scrutiny, as if he was determining whether or not the offer was worth it. For that moment, Jason held his breath, it even felt cliche to admit, but he was genuinely nervous. And he did what he did best when he was uncertain- he word-vomited. 

“You could also like, fuck me till I couldn’t move.” 

That caused dear ol’ Paul to actually laugh. 

“Which do you want?” He asked in a low voice that had Jason’s stomach twist with excitement. 

“I’m just sayin’, it’s the easiest way to make sure I don’t leave again.” 

He shoved him against the car, pressing his face down on the glass of the window just a little too hard. 

“You really expected to get arrested again just to get laid?” 

“Uhhh, it seemed like a good idea.” Jason licked his lips.

“I’ll cut you the biggest break. I won’t arrest you for breaking parole.” 

“Sweet- wait does that mean the second part isn’t happening?” 

“It means I’m not going to max you out. Go home, Jolt.” 

“Paul-” He whined as Forester backed off and began to shove him into the car, seat belt and all.

“Nooooope, don’t care.” The response was overly cruel in Meanager’s opinion. No amount of crying about it would change Forester’s mind as they drove to his house and Forester marched him inside- all while he stayed outside. 

“Go to bed. Be good. And maybe if you stop breaking the law, I’ll call.”


End file.
